


Dizzy in Uniform

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Protective Riza Hawkeye, Sick Roy Mustang, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Roy is miserably dizzy with a fever at the military ball and Riza helps him out.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Dizzy in Uniform

Roy tugs at the collar of his uniform uncomfortably, feeling the dampness coat his fingers. He’s glad that the sleeves are navy to hide the obvious sweat stains, but the dark color is also trapping heat in at a quicker rate than before. The painkillers must be wearing off.

The sights of this year’s military ball look fuzzy, the gentle sway of classical music and mindless chatter of military officials growing indistinct. Roy’s time in Ishval help him recognize these signs, so he stumbles on jelly legs back to his assigned table in what feels like slow motion.

Roy takes a long deep breath before shakily sipping his water glass. He focuses on his breathing with his eyes closed, willing the fogginess in his head to clear up. It’d be easier if it wasn’t so hot in the ballroom, although Roy knows much of the temperature discomfort is his own accord.

In years past, Roy would have relished in coming down with a fever the day of their division’s military ball. Military balls are stuffy and tedious wastes of time and money in his opinion, plus too fancy and professional for any real fun. But Roy was chosen to give one of the opening speeches, a great honor and privilege that he couldn’t just up and miss.

Sneaking a glance to make sure no one is watching, Roy discreetly feels his forehead and back of neck. He feels hotter than he did at the start and his hair is stuck to his forehead is damp, messy strands. As much as he would rather be tucked into bed, he knows he needs to bite his tongue and tough it out, even if he feels awful and sweltering.

Roy knows he can’t hide away and sit forever, so he slowly rises. Too soon. The floor tilts beneath his feet as black swarms his vision. He tries but can’t form a coherent thought, the mass of people and sounds floating farther and farther away. Somewhere hidden in his mind is the instinct to sit down, but Roy can’t connect thoughts to actions, leaving him swaying dangerously on his feet.

It’s jarring when two firm hands push him down to his chair. A familiar glass is prodded to his lips, but it seems to take a while for his body to register and drink. Roy rubs the blur from his eyes and makes out the figure standing before him.

“Are you alright now, sir?” Riza asks, voice soft as to not draw attention. Roy still feels horrible but nods. At least he can see, hear, and feel again. He’s ever so grateful for his lieutenant or else he’d be on the ground right now.

“Yeah, I think so.” Roy finally responds. Riza takes the cue and latches onto Roy’s arm, hoisting him upright.

“Come on, some fresh air will see you well.” Riza says, leading Roy out of the ballroom and outside to a bench. The cooler air feels wonderful on Roy’s face, and he longs for a wet cloth for his forehead like his aunt used to do.

Roy manages a small smile. “The perfect excuse to leave the room for a moment. They’re boring the hell out of me.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Riza says, unconvinced. Her eyes widen when she feels Roy’s forehead. “Sir, you’re burning. You’re at 103, I’m sure of it.”

“Don’t remind me. This thing’s been suffocating me all night.” Roy groans, fumbling to unbutton and remove his jacket. Riza helps, cringing at the sweat pooled in his undershirt. Roy looks worlds relieved, only to explode in shivers that spike a deeper flush in his cheeks and neck.

“On second thought - “ Roy takes the jacket back and drapes it over his shoulders, although he still looks dissatisfied with the temperature. Hot-cold-hot-cold.

“Should I call for a medic, sir? With all due respect, you look like you’re about to keel over.” Riza says, but Roy waves her off.

“No need for that, honestly. I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure?"

“I’m sure. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Yes, I do,” Riza shakes her head. “What am I going to do with you? You should have stayed home if you’re this ill! What were you thinking? The floor in there is hard wood. You were seconds away from busting your head open!” She scolds.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I know, I’m an idiot,” Roy’s pout shifts to a grin. “But I aced my big moment, didn’t I?”

Riza sighs. “Yes, you did. Now was it worth it?”

“No doubt about it.” Roy’s arrogant grin grows.

“Regardless, I think you’ve had more than enough. I highly suggest that you go home, Colonel.”

Longing eyes sit above a frown. “I wish, but superior will have my ass if I don’t stay for the whole thing. My rank’s too high now to sneak away unnoticed.”

“But still, we can’t have you fainting from fever. That would look even more unprofessional.”

“Just another reason for you to stay by my side.” Roy says with a knowing look.

Riza rolls her eyes but complies, helping a reluctant Roy back into his jacket for a professional appearance. Roy feels shaky and doesn’t entirely trust his body to keep him upright, but he knows who he can trust. Riza has a firm, comforting grasp on his arm. Right by his side as always.

“You need something to eat and more water, even if you’re not hungry. Non-negotiable. And to think I thought you didn’t eat much dinner because you were being picky. It’s no wonder you feel faint.” Riza starts.

Roy grows annoyed at Riza’s lecture, but nods obediently as he’s led back inside. “Yes, Lieutenant.”


End file.
